Operation Momma Swan
by ARrose
Summary: When a young Henry Mills longs to find his birth mother, he ends up doing more then just finding her. He creates a whole new family life for himself, and his mothers unlike anything any of them have ever experienced.
1. Chapter 1

Light patters carried over the front porch steps and in through the door, as Henry made his way inside. The dark haired woman could tell her son was home from school by nothing else but the slam of the screen door as he made his way into the huge mayoral mansion. Sitting in her office, she silently chuckled to herself wondering when he would ever learn how to close a door quietly. Pushing the thought from her mind, the mayor gracefully stood up from her desk, and walked out from her home office to go greet her son. She entered the kitchen to find him ravaging though the fridge looking for food. Henry was basically a endless pit now that he had hit his teenage years, so the mayor made sure to keep her house stocked with food, although most of it being organic health food, which Henry truly detested, she occasionally let him sneak in some snacks. "Dear, how was school today?" she asked. Henry turned around midway through his response he glanced up from his pile of food to see his mother glaring at him. "Sorry" he muttered, mouth still full of food. A slight smirk appeared on both his and his adoptive mothers face. He swallowed the cookies he was chewing and started again.

"It was good..you know a normal school day. I've got a ton of homework though so I was just gonna grab a few snacks then go up and start it."

" Okay dear, just don't eat to much. Remember dinners at 6."

" Got it mom" he countered, quickly racing upstairs.

The mayor watched her son go up the steps two at a time, wondering why it seemed like he was in a hurry to end their conversation. Now that she had thought about it he had been acting like this for the past few days. Whatever it was she would keep an eye on him. On the walk back to her office she passed by a picture of henry from a year after she first adopted him. It was when they visited Coney Island, he was on the carrousel smiling from ear to ear, as she looked at her 3 year old Henry, all of her worries were alleviated.

As Henry ran into his room, he launched himself onto his bed, excited to start his newest operation. Operation Momma Swan. He was off to find his birth mother. Not that he didn't love his adoptive mother he just wanted to found out what his birth mother was like. Operation Momma Swan had started a few weeks ago, his constant excuse of homework was wearing thin and he knew it, luckily he had made some definite progress so he wouldn't have to use that excuse much longer. He could feel his mothers suspicious glare after the 10th time he used that same excuse, but tomorrow step one of the plan would be set in action. Tomorrow was the big day. Lost in his train of thought, he barely heard his mother call him down for dinner.

"HENRY DINNER."

"COMING"

"I called you several times, were you really that focused on homework that you didn't hear me?" Regina questioned him, her suspicion once again growing.

" Yeah Mom I was just really focused" Henry returned desperately trying to keep his cover.

"Hmm..okay. Now lets eat before it gets cold."

The rest of the dinner was filled with small talk. Henry was acting giddier than usual. As soon as he finished his meal he asked to be excused once more with the excuse of "homework". As the teenager left the mayor finally decided there was definitely something off about her son, and she vowed to find out exactly what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Henry woke up before his alarm, which was no shock. He was so excited about today, he had barely slept at all, yet he didn't feel the least bit tired. After rapidly getting dressed, he sprinted downstairs to grab his breakfast. When he got downstairs he saw his mother, still in her silk nightgown, drinking her usual morning cup of coffee. Hearing the soles of her sons shoes clap against the ground she looked up slightly surprised and curious. Henry usually wasn't up for school this early, his usual morning routine consisted of henry begrudgingly getting out of bed with barely enough time to grab a quick breakfast of cereal then running for the bus, just making it in time. Seeing the look on his mothers face, he walked in expecting a round of 20 questions. He was right.

"Good morning dear. You're up quite early this morning. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Mom. Of course. I just…I'm just…I have to go into school early for a project." Henry internally sighed for being able to say that somewhat convincingly.

" Oh okay sweetheart, well do you need me to drive you? Or…"

"NO.. I mean no mom, thanks but I think I'll just bike." He smiled.

"Okay dear be safe. I love you."

"Love you too mom" And with that he put his bowl in the sink and raced out the door.

Henry got on his bike and rode straight to the bus station. He boarded the first bus to New York. After a two hour drive, he had arrived. Getting off the bus he marveled at how amazing the city was, he was only a few short blocks from his destination. From his researched he learned his mothers name was Emma Swan, a 28 years old resident of New York and former head of the 99th precinct. He'd read about how the precinct had recently been closed due to budget cuts and saw a perfect opportunity. Storybrooke needed a new sheriff, ever since the old one was fired by none other than the mayor herself. Walking into the apartment building he dropped the letter into her mailbox. _Step one complete_ he thought to himself. With step one thoroughly completed, henry boarded the next bus back to Storybrooke.

Emma Swan arrived back at her apartment, deflated, once again she had gone out looking for a job and once again came back with nothing. Flipping through her mail, a certain letter caught her eye. She opened it and saw a job application for a small, cozy town in Maine. She pondered it for a second, leaving her whole life behind to start a new one. She looked up the town online but found nothing about it. Now she was interested, she figured why not drive down for an interview, its not like she had anywhere else to be. What's the harm she thought to herself.

Henry sat outside his mothers office, he'd been eavesdropping for about 10 minutes and stood with his ear to the slight crack in the mostly closed door as he listened to his mother talk.

" Yes.. I look forward to meeting you… you seem like a very promising candidate from what I've seen…Friday at 12:30. Alright see you then Ms. Swan." Practically squeaking with excitement Henry ran away anxiously waiting for Friday to come around.

"Mayor Mills, your 12:30 is here" her secretary chimed in with his mousy voice, hints of fear present. Everyone one in the town had a fear of the mayor, some more than others.

"Okay Tyler send her in" she said in her powerful, respect demanding tone.

When the blonde, emerald, green eyed woman walked in she was taken aghast by the beautiful woman standing in front of her. The brunette extended her hand and it took a moment for Emma to reconnect and reach out her hand to complete the simple greeting. Then the younger woman looked up to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking intently at her. She saw a flash of emotions run through, eventually settling on warm and professional. "Shall we get started Ms. Swan?" After an hour long interview, the blonde woman walked out feeling very confident she aced that. The brunette calmly returned to her desk, knowing that woman was the new sheriff, if not only because she was way overqualified for the job but also because the mayor had never seen anyone more breathtaking in her entire life. Regina wanted this to be the first of their hopefully many meetings.

As Emma made it to her yellow bug, she soon realized she forgot something, her leather jacket. Walking back inside, Tyler told her she had to wait outside in the lobby because the mayor was not to be disturbed at the moment. The blonde took a second to herself to wonder what the intriguing mayor was doing in her office but was quickly pulled from her train of thought, when she was interrupted. A boy who Emma pegged to be no older than 13 walked up to her and introduced himself. "Hi I'm Henry" the boy spoke with eyes glistening with a refreshing joy. "You're the new sheriff right?"

"Well maybe kid, I hope so." Emma responded slightly smiling at his eagerness.

"Yeah so do I…." before he could get out another word, the mayors office door opened and out walked Regina.

"Henry dear I wasn't expecting to see you until I got home."

" Mom I just came to stop by to see if you'll be home for dinner…but I see that you will so I think I'll go. Bye Mom. Bye Emma." And with that henry walked away smiling that his plan was playing out so smoothly.

"Well I see you made a friend." Regina chuckled

" Yeah he's such a great kid, you really did a great job of raising him…really great…uh I just came back for my jacket I left behind."

" Oh yes I was just coming out to give that to you."

"Oh great thanks. Well I guess I should be going, this town is really great, anyways I hope to see you soon." Emma said walking away with a nervous blush on her face and mentally cursing herself out for saying great so many times. Meanwhile Regina just stood there amused by how cute the future sheriff to be was when she was flustered. As Emma started to walk away Regina quickly reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "I hope to see you soon as well Ms. Swan." And with that, flashed a warm smile and walked back into her office leaving Emma standing in the lobby wishing she could always be under that warm, safe gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stirred in her sleep, then suddenly jolted awake. After a few moments in a morning daze, she ran through everything that had happened the day before. She much like her son, Henry, was not much of a morning person. She slowly moved off the bed and headed to the shower.

As Emma exited the hotel, she was hit with a wave of sunlight and fresh air, a pleasant adjustment for her. _Hmm, I could get used to this,_ she thought to herself. Emma made her way to a diner she passed on her way to the hotel, Granny's. She figured as long as she was gonna live here, she might as well see where she can get some good food. Walking in she smelled the freshly brewed coffee and with that melted into the nearest booth. A tall, brunette walked over to Emma, "Hi I'm Ruby, what can I get ya?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes and coffee please"

"Sure thing. Your new here right?"

"Yeah I'm Emma…"

Then Regina walked in, immediately catching Emma's attention, distracting her from the rest of the world around her.

"Hello…? Earth to Emma."

Ruby waved her hand in front of Emma's face, she soon realized why the blonde was so distracted all of a sudden.

"Ah…haha someone's got a crush on the mayor" Ruby announced in a sing-songy tone.

"No I don't…I just heard the door open and looked to see who it was."

"Come on, you don't have to hide it from me." Said Ruby smiling slightly amused at how her new friend was blushing at the accusation.

"ok maybe a little crush I guess, but there's no way she would ever fall for somebody like me." Emma replied, trying not to get he hopes up for nothing.

"We'll see, Em." On that note Ruby left to go put in Emma's order and work her magic.

"Morning Regina. The usual?" Ruby asked, knowing all Regina had in the morning was a cup of coffee. The mayor nodded and smiled but seemed to be focused on something else. " You should go sit with her "chimed Ruby.

"Beg your pardon, Ms. Lucas"

" I know you want to go sit with her, I can see it in the way you so obviously keep looking at her. I'm sure she wont mind." Ruby giggled as the usually stone cold mayor blushed.

"I resent that comment, Ms. Lucas, but as it so happens I was about to go over to inform her she got the sheriffs job."

" Uh huh, sure." Ruby scoffed as Regina nervously stood up and made her way to the booth.

"Ms. Swan, would it be alright if I sat with you? I think I have some news you'd be pleased to hear."

Slightly shocked, Emma searched for her words, "Uh of course, It'd be a pleasure." Regina sat down and Emma smiled. For the first time, Emma realized how small this woman truly was. Emma found that the same mayor everyone was afraid of was much less intimidating sitting only a few inches away from her, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks.

"I just wanted to let you know, the position is yours if you want it Ms. Swan."

"Really, that's great. When do I start?"

"Effective immediately Ms. Swan, whenever you can move down here. I'm sure you have a lot of loose ends to tie up, so just as soon as is convenient. Also when you move I can arrange for the Charming's to assist if you'd like, but I'm sure you already have a boyfriend able to help with that..I mean umm.." Regina realized she was rambling and quickly stopped herself, a blush once again returning to her face. Emma looked at the mayor, who was currently turning as red as a tomato. "I can be all moved in by Monday and no boyfriend" she chuckled "what would make you assume that Ms. Mayor?" Emma asked in a playful tone.

The mayor still quite tense from her last statement looked back up at Emma. "Well..its just your a beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have you. I'm sorry I assumed."

"No its quite ok, I've just never been complimented by someone as breathtaking as you. Thank you." Emma smiled.

Just then Ruby walked up with Emma's food and Regina's coffee.

"Pancakes for you and for you Regina, one coffee to go."

"Thank you Ms. Lucas. I'm afraid, I have to be going. Its been very nice talking to you Ms. Swan, maybe you could stop by my office sometime to discuss your position and you could address any uncertainties you have about the position. I hope to see you soon Ms. Swan or shall I say Sheriff." And with that Regina got up, walking out the door then all of a sudden turning around to supply Emma with a wink, that the mayor knew was sure to give the blonde butterflies.

"Bye Regina." Emma said feeling like she was in high school again, saying goodbye to her crush.

Ruby snickered, watching the obvious flirting play out. "So I couldn't help but over hear that you need a place to stay and it just so happens that I need a roommate. You can move in immediately. So what do ya say roomies?" she said, shrugging her shoulders upwards.

Emma should've been annoyed the brunette was listening in on their conversation but she wasn't. "Really that'd be awesome, sure. Thanks Ruby."

"Cool I can help you move in and I'm sure we can get Snow and Charming to help too. Ok granny's giving me the eye, I better get back to work." Ruby smiled, then walked away happy she now had a roommate she actually liked.

Normally Emma wasn't this trusting with strangers, given the fact that her childhood had consisted of her being tossed from foster home to foster home but Ruby had a protective presence about her so the blond thought she'd let her guard go just a little. The aroma of chocolate chip pancakes wafted up and hit Emma smack in the face, with in 10 minutes she devoured the stack of fluffy, gooey, golden brown piles of joy.

"Ok Ruby I'll be back I'm gonna start packing." Emma yelled at the brunette through the crowd of people in the dinner all crammed for what Emma could only assume was the breakfast rush; to which Ruby looked up and quickly nodded a yes so she could return to serving the hungry customers. Emma left that small, serene town in Maine with a full stomach and a attitude of pure excitement for what was about to come.

Regina happily waltzed Into her office, had she really just flirted with the new sheriff? This behavior was so unlike her, but the blonde just brought out a different side of her and had to admit she didn't mind it. After about an hour of mindlessly, boring paperwork the mayor decided she needed another cup of coffee. It was barely 10 o'clock and she couldn't seem to keep herself focused, her mind kept drifting to the memory of those sparkling green looking at her. Her walk back to granny's seemed much quicker and the whole town just felt more alive, more upbeat than ever before. Peering through the window, Regina desperately searched, hoping the blond woman was still at the diner, so she could steal a glance at her. Hopefully, that could hold her over long enough for Regina to be able to complete the rest of her mayoral duties for the day. Regina trudged in, and Ruby practically able to see the disappointment written across her face knowing the exact cause, decided to chime in. " She's not here, Regina, she went back to New York to pack."

" Oh." Said Regina, discontent clearly apparent.

" Don't act so sad, she'll be back soon. Plus when she does come back, she'll be living with me." Announced Ruby triumphantly.

"I'll have you know I'm not sad, I'm just processing and I can hardly see how that could be a plus Ms. Lucas." Regina remarked with a sarcastic sneer.

"Well for starters it means she'll be close to your office, so she can visit you anytime." Ruby replied in a taunting tone.

Regina immediately reddened and wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible quickly replied, "Your very funny Ms. Lucas, I can assure you, I can hardly contain my laughter " Said Regina her voice dripping with sarcasm. " but I think I'll just take a coffee to go."

"One coffee coming up, oh or would you like me to bring you another for when you crush comes back?" poking Regina's arm and laughing hysterically, Ruby ran away before she had the opportunity to feel the wrath of the all powerful mayor.

Somewhat amused by Ruby's antics, she mused at their strange yet genuine friendship, which soon transitioned into thought of Emma Swan.

 _Do I really have a crush on her? No that's ludicrous she is the sheriff and nothing more._ Deep down inside, the mayor knew she would have to be much more persuasive to be able to truly convince herself of that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahhh" Emma happily sighed as she sat down on the cozy loveseat in her new apartment. "Finally after all that difficult moving I can sit down and relax"

"You mean after all the difficult moving me, Snow and Charming did while you went out for _coffee runs_ " Ruby chimed in, putting the last box in her new roommate's room.

"Yeah…well without all that coffee we never would've been able to do this so, in a way I kind of had the most crucial job." Emma replied, to which Ruby replied with a scoff and a smile.

"Uh-huh sure."

"I'm starved how about we go get some dinner. My treat as a way of saying thanks for the help." Said Emma, a huge dorky grin sprawled _across_ her face, hoping this act of gratitude would make up for her lack of helping.

 _ **The Next Afternoon**_

It was a normal school day for Snow, or so she thought, after all she wasn't expecting any guests. The school was clear of students and most of the teacher were starting to file out and the mayor knew this. As she walked in to the school, the sound of her stiletto heels echoed through the nearly empty halls. As Regina got closer to the classroom, she could she the pixie haired woman focusing intently on the stack of papers she was grading. "Hello Mrs. Nolan."

"Oh hi Regina" Mary-Margaret said in her usual happy go lucky tone, which on any other day would've slightly ticked off Regina. Today though, or to be more accurate, recently she had been in an oddly good mood. After a few minutes of chit chat, the brunette finally worked in to the conversation what she was dying to say. "So I heard you helped the sheriff move in, how is she liking it?"

With an arched eyebrow, the schoolteacher replied "She seemed very happy about it and she mentioned being excited about being able to finally start work tomorrow."

"Oh well that's very good. I feel she will be an excellent sheriff." Regina said, relieved the blonde was enjoying her time here.

"Is that why you came here Regina?" Mary-Margaret asked still curious about the mayors sudden interest in Emma.

Thrown off by the last comment Regina quickly rebutted " No as a matter of fact I just came to see if.." after a stutter she regained her footing and continued " if there was any work I could do for the PTA?"

"Oh well in that case, there actually is, next week the first grade class is supposed to have a guest reader read to them in the park and we need someone to fill in. Would you be interested?"

"Sure, I'd love to help" Regina said, glad she was able to maintain a partial cover of her true intentions for coming here.

 _Ringg Ringg…._

"Hello David, Granny's, yeah sure I can meet you there in 20 minutes. Okay honey love you too." Said Snow quickly gathering up all her papers " I'm going to meet David for dinner so I have to go thanks again for helping out."

"Of course, my pleasure. I should be heading home as well." And in an instant the pixie haired woman was out of the classroom and Regina was making her way to her Benz to head home.

"Snow, finally I missed you. How was work today?" said David with a loving smile as he gestured for his wife to come over and sit in the booth with him.

"Interesting, well boring at first then it got a little more interesting when I got a surprise visit from Regina. She was asking about Emma but used henry as a cover.."

Seeing the mischievous look in his wife's eyes David questioned her about what she was thinking .

"I came up with a brilliant plan to get Emma and Regina together." Said snow beaming with excitement "I'm having Regina read as the 1st graders guest reader next week so Emma will show up there then, to top off the day were going to invite then out to dinner afterwards."

"Wow Snow you really thought all this, didn't you?" Said David, chuckling at his wife.

"Well I know Regina and she deserves to be happy and find her true love."

"So you think Emma could be Regina's true love?" David questioned

To that Snow just shrugged, and began to eat some of the fries David had ordered for them, but her husband could still see that look in her green eyes. A sparkle. A look of hope and certainty.

When the Charming's arrived home, Snow decided to call Emma to start her plan in action. She could barely contain her excitement as she called the new sheriff. They had become surprisingly good friends since she helped Emma move in. Emma agreed sensing Snow was up to something but was comforted by the fact she was going to get to see Regina. _I should probably ask henry if he's okay with this before I make any plans..hmm I'll ask him tomorrow at school._ Snow thought to herself, after all it was his mother, but she had a good feeling about what his reaction was going to be.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Snow arrived a little earlier than usual to school, in hopes of catching Henry before the other student arrived. Henry was at school a good 10 minutes early today and Snow saw this as her chance then called him into her classroom.

"Hey Mrs. Nolan, you needed me?" Henry asked confused why he had been called in.

"Yes Henry I just wanted to ask you something, now keep in mind I only have your moms best interests in mind."

Now Henry was getting nervous "Uhh-okay shoot.."

"Well I was wondering how you would feel if I tried set up your mom and Emma?"

"Are you serious, that's amazing, yeah I'm totally okay with that"

"Wow I didn't think you be so okay with that.." said Snow slightly shocked, not expecting his reaction to be this grand.

"Are you kidding? I'm more then okay with it, someone else other then me wants my two moms to be together…" Henry practically yelled with excitement which quickly receded to fear as he realized what he just let slip out of his mouth.

"Emma's your mom?" Snow asked, her head pounding from the rush of excitement.

"Yeah she's my birth mother, I kinda tricked her into taking the job as sheriff." Henry said realizing he might as well let her in on the plan.

"Henry how did this happen? Well I mean I know how this happened but how did you find out?" Snow rambled out still dazed from the information the boy just dropped on her.

"I'll start from the beginning, sit down we have some time." Said Henry as he giggled, and explained the whole story and plan to his teacher and now partner in crime. He was happy to see that she was really for Emma and Regina getting together. And she was happy that he finally had a chance to get his family back together and that his mother finally had a chance to be with her true love.


	5. Chapter 5

When Saturday morning came around, Emma was awoken by a loud ringing noise. As much as she tried to drain it out and fall back asleep she couldn't. So reluctantly she got up, saw it was Mary Margaret and answered it.

"Hello" Emma spoke groggily.

"Emma hi" she said happily " is this a bad time? I hope I didn't wake you." She replied again, a little less cheerfully.

"Well yeah but I was supposed to be getting up soon anyways" Emma replied, although truthfully she probably wouldn't of gotten up until noon if she could, but sensing the guilt in her friends voice she choose not to say that.

"Okay well I was just calling to check that you could still come today?"

"Yeah I am" Emma smiled at her friends persistence for her to come today.

" Great we'll see you there it starts at 12." The pixie haired woman had hung up leaving the blonde to ponder the last phrase she had spoken.

 _We'll? What does she mean by we'll see you there? Wait she was probably talking about David, but I thought David worked Saturday afternoons? Hmm maybe he took off._ Thought Emma scoffing at her idea of snow meaning anyone else. She then looked back at the clock and sighed she never saw the reasoning for getting up early without having a reason too. It was only 8 so she figured she could go back to bed for another hour or two and flopped back on the bed recovering herself with blankets .Once again wrapped in her safe cocoon, Emma drifted back to sleep.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Mills Mansion**_

Regina's alarm woke her up at 8:30 as per usual and as per usual her son was still heavily sleeping. She wondered where he receives this habit from because it was certainly not her. She got out of bed and slowly stretched her limbs like a cat after a long nap. Then proceeded to waltz downstairs for some breakfast. Assuring herself she left some for Henry, he loved her cinnamon pancakes. This was a Mills family joke, from when Henry was young and helping his mother cook. he accidentally put cinnamon in instead of chocolate chips, and his mother not realizing what the 6 year old had done, trying her best to keep him from absolutely destroying her kitchen or injuring himself served them the pancakes without noticing until she tool a bite. Those first pancakes were terrible but with a little Regina twist she had turned them into scrumptious creations the Mills family now had almost every Saturday. She starred off into space for a moment then looking at the clock she broke her gaze. More time had passed than she thought she need to get ready it was already 10. None the less the mayor was calm at all times, so she walked back upstairs to her room to get ready. An hour and half later the mayor was ready to leave. Heading back down stairs she saw her son sitting at the table easting his breakfast. It was 11:30 not a surprising time for her teenager to be getting up. He looked up from ravaging his food and smiled unable to talk.

"Hi dear, I left your breakfast there I didn't know if you would be up by the time I left. I volunteered to go read so I'll be back later today. Love you." The brunette kissed her son on the head and left.

When Regina arrived at the park she was 15 minutes early and saw Mary Margaret and some other figures setting up chairs and a bake stand. Having decided she wanted to walk there from her home, she was still too far away to see clearly who the other figures were, but as she got closer saw one in particular that caught her eye. Seeing the familiar blond hair, strong, toned arms in a white t shirt with black jeans and boots moving gracefully, she was taken back. She stopped suddenly knowing who it was, a feeling washed over her that she was not familiar with. Nervousness. She was nervous to see the blonde woman. Nervous she'd make a fool of herself in one way or another. Remembering she was in public and had a reputation to uphold, Regina took a deep breath in and continued walking.

Mary Margaret spotting Regina out of the corner of her eyes stopped setting up the chairs to go over and say hi. Running over Regina she felt giddy, her plan was falling into place.

" hey Regina were almost all set up if you could finish helping Emma set up those chairs that would help so much"

" Sure" Regina said as snow practically skipped away.

Panic stricken she could barely force herself to start walking over, after a quick pep talk ventured over. Deciding the most normal thing to do would be just to start setting up the chairs, that's what she did. After two chairs Regina gathered the courage to speak, but all that came out was a whisper, which the blonde beauty beside her didn't hear. So trying again, she composed herself and said will a full voice "hello sheriff".

Upon hearing this the blonde replied, a little to eagerly " hey madam mayor"

The older woman blushed at hearing the title." I didn't know you were going to be here as well, if I had known I would've gotten here earlier" kicking herself for being to forward added " so I could help more.."

The blonde smiled, her eyes glowed at the comment and she laughed sweetly. The brunette melted instantly at the sound of that glorious sound. Emma realizing she was holding the stare for to long answered " that nice of you to help, Mary Margaret told me you're reading to the kids."

"yeah although I'm not sure what I'm reading them yet"

As if Mary Margaret knew that was the perfect time to interrupt, she barged in. " these chairs look great you guys, Regina will you come with me to pick out a book I'm sure Emma can handle the rest of the right Em?"

"yeah go ahead" she said with a smile. The two women waved to each other as Mary Margaret pulled Regina away to go choose a book. Walking away Regina was in a haze, feeling like she was flying from the brief time she had spent with the blonde. Emma finished setting up the chairs in the same stupor her crush was in, both painfully unaware how much they both liked each other.

By the time 12:15 rolled around everyone was in there seat Regina began the story. Not just any story but a love story, a special one, The Queen And Her Savior. As Regina read the title aloud the children awed in amazement. Emma sat back in awe as well but for her it was because of how well she could entertain the children. She had barely spoken yet she could sense their imaginations already buzzing with excitement.

 _Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom_ she began _there lived a queen. With chocolate brown hair and eyes she was graced with beauty and power. She was feared by many, named the evil queen by all. While loads of wealth she had, she was missing one thing a true love. The dark queen was lonely. He first love had been stolen away many years ago by the queen of the white kingdom leaving the dark queen empty and sad. The white kingdom had a beautiful princess, with golden hair that shined as bright as the sun and eyes as green as fresh summer grass but alas she was indeed lonely. One day as the white princess was riding on her horse she came to a stop feeling a pull toward the dark castle. Being told many times not to go there she at first turned away but felt it again and turned back. Meanwhile in the castle, the dark queen much like most other days was in the stables caring for her horse when she to felt the same pull. It was to her gardens, where she grew her most prized possession, her apple tree. She walked into the greenery, only to see the white princess sitting at the foot of the tree. Normally the dark queen would've been true to her name an make this stranger pay for her trespassing but she felt different. She felt a tug almost as if she should go sit down beside her. So she did just that and when the white princess noticed, she was not at all alarm, but rather calmed by the dark queens presence. The two sat there for a moment then the white queen slid her hand over and connected it with the dark queens. In that moment neither of them felt lonely anymore, they both knew this was fate. They were destined to be together. Many years later, under that same apple tree, the once evil queen and the once lonely princess sat together. Their hearts filled with joy and love as they watched their son play in the gardens. The two kingdoms, once separated by hate, were now reunited by their love. And they lived happily ever after._

Regina smiled as she said those last few words. Everyone clapped, the children's faces filled with joy from the fairytale they had just been read. This had always been one of Regina's favorite books. Shortly after the children started to leave and Emma, Mary and herself cleaned up. Mary Margaret chimed " that went great, say Regina do you want to come to lunch with me, David and Emma?"

" Oh well I wouldn't want to be an intrusion.."

" No you wouldn't be we'd love for you to come right Em?" said Mary looking over at Emma supplying a quick wink.

"Yeah really your should come" said Emma, cheeks blushing.

"Okay" Regina replied her smile lighting up her face.

"David is waiting for us at granny's, lets go" the pixie haired woman squealed.

The three women started their walk, when Mary took a call leaving the other two in mostly private company. " I really liked that story you read"

" thank you it was always my favorite as a child, it still is actually."

"I can see why" Emma smiled " I think fate has an interesting way of making things happen. Nothing happens as you expect it to."

Regina starred at the blonde, once again amazed by her. So amazed she gathered up her courage and grabbed the blondes hand. Lacing her fingers with the blonds. Emma at first shocked, reveled at the touch. To granny's they walked hand and hand, both women overjoyed to be in each others company.


	6. Chapter 6

As the group got to Granny's and sat down getting ready to order, Emma got a phone call.

"Hello.. Yeah, I can go check it.. Yup be there soon." Emma turned back to the table with a frown, she really didn't want to leave. Especially, when she had the chance to send more time with Regina, but she just started this job and needed to make a good impression with the towns people. So with a heavy heart she said " Sorry guys, sheriff business, I have to go."

As Regina saw her opportunity to spend more time with the blonde slipping away, she decided she wasn't going to let it happen that easily. Just before Emma exited through door, Regina gently placed a hand on her shoulder. " Emma wait..would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Regina said proud of herself for the sudden burst of courage.

"That sounds nice, I would love too."

"So 5:30?" Regina beamed.

"I'll be there" Emma said hardly able to contain her enthusiasm.

When Regina reapproached the table with a smile painted across her face, Mary Margaret knew something had gone well.

"Someone seems happy"

" Well yes, rather happy, Ms. Swan is coming over later for dinner. So I must be going." Regina was on her way out to go buy food, clean her house, let Henry know they were having company tonight, she had a lot to do before she would be ready.

Henry looked up from his laptop when his mom came in through the door, then got up to help her with all the groceries she was carrying. "Whoa mom, what's all this for?"

"We're having company tonight dear, Ms. Swan is coming over."

"Cool" Henry squealed " Ms. Swan's awesome, I'm glad we are."

"She'll be here in 2 hours I have to start getting dinner ready." Regina frantically started dinner, hoping she could make something the blonde would like.

 _ **Meanwhile at Emma's place**_

Emma raced around her room trying on outfit after outfit. Her bed was a mountain of clothes, she needed to find the perfect thing to wear, although that was proving to be a difficult task. She finally decided to go with dressing casual. Her usual blue jeans and leather jacket. Confident in her apparel, she set out to her car, excited to see the mayor again in a less formal setting.

The clock hit 5:30 and Regina was all ready, just standing in front of the mirror in the foyer primping her hair. Henry sat on the couch rolling his eyes, secretly happy that his mom was this thrilled about seeing his other mom. Then it came, the glorious sound that was only known as a knock on the door. Regina sauntered over and opened it. Blown away would be an understatement, Regina was astounded by the blonde woman's beauty. So much so that the only thing that she could get out of her mouth was _habaha.._ knowing that she kept her mouth shut. The blonde having the same reaction finally decided to speak up.

"Wow Regina, you look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you Emma, but I can assure you no one could be more breathtaking then you in that dress at this moment." At this comment Emma's face went bright red. She had a sudden impulse to lean in and kiss the woman right there, but held off knowing that if she started kissing her she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Come in, dinners just about ready and Henrys in the living room."

Following the brunette into the living room, Emma couldn't help but notice how well the dress the mayor was wearing suited her.

"Hi Emma" were the words that broke her from her Regina related trance.

"Hey kid long time no see"

 _Dingg…_

"That's dinner, I'll be back" said Regina walking towards the kitchen. After one of the most amazing nights Emma had ever had, she was being escorted to the door by Regina. They were both standing on the porch, Henry inside hoping that giving his two moms sometime alone would create a spark.

"That meal was amazing Regina, you're a really great cook. This whole night was really amazing actually."

"Thank you Emma, I was hoping you would enjoy it. Although maybe next time we could do this again a little more privately as in just us?"

"Next time?" Emma said shocked at what the brunette was asking.

"Like a real date, just you and I, I could take you out to a restaurant. I mean unless you don't want to which I understand." Regina was looking down fiddling with her fingers, her vulnerable side rearing its head.

Seeing the mayors adorable reaction, Emma wanted to reassure her. "No I would love to go on a date with you."

The brunettes head shot up at hearing those words a smile grazing her once pouting lips. Emma, so in awe by how beautiful Regina looked in this moment, with her face doused in moonlight, didn't think about what she did next. She kissed the older woman. It was no ordinary kiss, but a kiss filled with passion, excitement and fire, all the things a first kiss should contain.

By the time she got home, it was 10 o'clock and Emma knew Ruby would still be out so she had the apartment to herself. Emma once again flopped onto her bed. She must have been staring at the celling for 10 minutes just day dreaming about Regina. The whole way home the brunette was all she thought about. She thought about how amazing she had looked tonight. About how splendidly the evening went, how she loved how she felt when she was there with them. She felt almost like she was with family. All her life she had never known the feeling, but tonight she had gotten a doze of it. And she loved the feeling, she wanted to surround herself with it. Normally she wasn't the greatest with kids, but Henry was different. Things seemed to flow so easily between her and him. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt a connection with him. Maybe it was the fact that he reminded her a little of the son she had to give up. Even thinking of the memory made her wince. It was a painful memory for her but an important one. She was very young and raising a child was completely out of the question. But the maternal instinct was still there, she didn't want her son to end up in foster home after foster home like her. She had made sure he was going to a good, loving home. She didn't want to know to much about the adoptive parent but just enough to ensure her son would be okay. On the fateful day, with tears streaming down her face, she gave her boy one last kiss then the nurse took him away to begin his journey with his new mother. She had never told anyone about him. He was her secret and only hers. Emma got up from the bed and walked to the closet. Taking out a small shoe box, opening it to reveal all the things she had kept from the pregnancy. A blue blanket with tiny elephants all over it. She had bought one day just because she saw it in a store and it warmed her heart. She was planning on giving it to the adoptive mother but she ending up keeping it, the blanket had a soothing effect on her. She had the bracelet from the hospital. Two ultrasounds and last but most important to her, a picture of her son. He was being held in her arms. One of the nurses had taken it, she looked exhausted, happy and sad all at the same time. A wet drop hit her hand, she closed the box and returned it to its place, wiping of the remaining moisture from her cheeks. This night had been so emotionally taxing for her, in both a great way and a sadder way, she wanted to sleep the feels away.

Waking up the next morning Emma felt renewed, looking out the window she decided it was a nice day for a run. Running had always been one of her favorite things to do. It cleared her mind and allowed her to think without any distractions.

Breathing heavily Emma continued forward, until she saw a flash of brunette hair as she passed by a bench. She stopped and looked back, only to see henry sitting on the bench reading. She walked back and sat next to him, her breathing still labored.

"Hey kid"

"Hi Emma, when did you get here?"

" A few seconds ago, man you're really into that book aren't you. I was on a run and I saw you just wanted to say hi."

Henry smiled, he loved spending time with his mom…even if she didn't know he was her son yet.

"Yeah it was a nice day outside so I figured why not go to the park."

Emma smiled she and henry even thought alike.

"We'll I was about to finish my run anyways and I could really use a milkshake" Emma said as she wipes the droplets of sweat from her forehead. "would you be interested in grabbing one with me at granny's? You can tell me about your book and explain to me why last night at dinner I mentioned liking cinnamon in my hot chocolate and you and your mom couldn't stop cracking up" said Emma cracking a smile.

Henry started laughing again at the memory. " Sure granny makes the best milkshakes and yeah that's a long story which I'll explain…but only after a milkshake."

"Huhh so now you need to be bribed for information" Emma said jokingly nudging henrys arm. The pair walked to granny's, unaware that Regina heading into her office to do some paperwork she needed to have done by Monday had seen he whole thing. The whole interaction her made her like the blonde even more. Now she really couldn't wait for their upcoming date.


End file.
